


Just Like That

by forcepair



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Heavy Angst, Mentions of Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steggy - Freeform, What-If, but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcepair/pseuds/forcepair
Summary: Behind the red-white-and-blue shield was a broken man, torn by time and love.After Wanda had shown his true nightmare of Peggy, there was a desperation brewing inside him.





	Just Like That

Behind the red-white-and-blue shield was a broken man, torn by time and love.

 

After Wanda had shown his true nightmare of Peggy, there was a desperation brewing inside him.

 

It started sickening him madly, prompting him to an endless internal turmoil as he tried to fight off the red tendrils of hallucination seeping through his skin to toy relentlessly his mind.

 

Then, he saw Clint's farm and his family.

 

It turned into thunder, roaring inside his heart and rising up to this throat, threatening to rip out a scream of anger that would turn into a whine of helplessness.

 

He was desperate for a life with his best girl.

 

Yes, just like that.

 

Imagining would be better than wallowing in his self-pity.

 

A life that whenever he comes home with her after a day at the office, he will twirl her around and they would dance to Ol' Blue Eyes through the radio in their living room, seeing that smile gracing her lips. The same incandescent smile she gave him about seven decades ago back at Camp Lehigh when he got the flag from a pole twice his height.

 

She wished that he had lived a better life than hers. That was she told him after he saw the interview footage back in the Smithsonian.

 

So, he pretended.

 

Steve pictured a nice house they would come home to.

 

Now, they're standing in front of it. They were both dressed quite fancy, save for the askew necktie that she kept on adjusting but give up eventually. He took her out for a nice dinner that hurt his wallet, he didn't tell Peggy so it's alright.

 

"Exhausted, are we?" she'd say as she fished the house key in her pockets.

 

He'd give her a weary smile. Oh, how he fancied taking her by surprise, sinking his fingers through her immaculate brown curls as his lips made their way to her delicious neck, he would kick the door open and they would not mind opening the lock. Just like that, he would make love with her, again and again, to tell her how much he loved her so much that it consumes him.

 

If only, this was real.

 

But, just like that, she disappeared from his sight, replaced by the image of an open field. He was back at Clint's farm.

 

 _Damn you, Maximoff_ , he thought. Normally, America's Golden Boy wouldn't be comfortable to utter any profanity.

 

Though, he's no Golden Boy with golden hair and medals. He's no Captain America that will sock ol' Adolf in the jaw. Behind the red-white-and-blue shield, he's just Steve Rogers, just like that.

 

He was Peggy's Steve.

 

Just like that, yes. Just like that.

 

Behind the red-white-and-blue shield was a broken man, torn by time and love.


End file.
